50 days with a Winchester
by blacktearsinrubyeyes
Summary: When shy guy , Castiel meets popular kid Dean Winchester he did not expect to find a friend in him but he soon realizes that he was just the friend he was always looking for . However Dean has something more than friendship in mind. Will Castiel be what Dean wants ? or will our shy boy shy away from love ? Dabble story . rated from K to M for different chapters.


Chapter - 1 Moon

**A/N** : hay guys so you all are at luck today .I got this chapter finished and am now posting it . hope you like it and leave a review to tell me your thoughts. enjoy !

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL.**

* * *

16 years old Castiel looked out of his window. It was pitch dark outside. Almost after midnight. He could hardly make out anything outside of his own front yard. The little he could see was by the soft light of the moon. He looked up at the clear sky, the half moon was at full display and he realized it was after a long time that he was relaxed and looking up at the sky. He had always been fascinated with the Moon. Had read countless poems about it some describing its good side and some bad but no matter how he tried he always saw the moon as a sad object. Lonely, surrounded by millions of stars but never quite fitting in. Just like him. A introverted high schooler with acquaintances but sadly no real friends. The only Friend he had was his older brother, Gabriel,who had recently gone off to college just this year. It was times like this that he missed him. Though not a serious type his brother had always given him good advice when needed and after a stressful day at school all he wanted was his stupid brother making jokes.

He sighed and looked up again.

Yes indeed the moon was a lonely object.

He got up from his desk. Stretching he closed the window and as he was turning around heard a car speed by his neighborhood. Thinking nothing of it he turned and made his way towards his bed. The last conscious thing he heard was the chimes of his house clock as it stuck midnight.

* * *

Dean was tired no he was exhausted. All the energy within him had drained out. That happens when all you have done all day is sit in his car and drive. He was tired and frankly Sam far ted a lot specially when asleep. Looking sideways he saw his younger brother dozed off , sleeping without a care in the world. Dean smiled he had always wanted a small family that stuck together and took care of one another but his wishes had been squashed when his father, John had taken his gun out and tried to shoot his little brother Sam when Sam was barely 3 years old but the bullet had accidentally hit Mary square in the chest and the last words he heard from his mom were " take care of him Dean" and that's what he had been up until now taking care of his little brother Sammy and trying to find out the reason why his father had tried to kill Sam.

He had gone through various Foster homes where they tried to separate Sam and Dean when they were young and they all had the same result, two young boys missing. After a while not many families wanted to adopt two teenagers but now according to Mrs Cope in the foster home a family wanted to adopt them. Dean refused at first but the moment he heard where they lived he started formulating a plan and so had agreed to accept it.

Dean looked up. He saw the clear sky with a full display of a half Moon. Dean loved the moon. It had been his companion all his life , during his run away from Foster homes, during his life with his family and now, on his way towards this new family. He smiled at the moon and at the corner of his eyes saw a light shut in a room of a house in this dark night. Smiling he looked ahead and was glad that he had finally reached his destination . Shutting his engine he looked at his dashboard he saw that it was exact midnight. He woke Sam up and opened the door of the out he thought" New Day, New Beginning"

As he got out and slammed the door shut he heard the front door open and was greeted with a loving face of a women, who he assumed was Ellen Singer, the person who wanted to have two hormonal teenagers in her house

Must be crazy thought Dean.

Behind her was a man who looked as if he was hating the idea of getting up so late at night. He heard a car door shut and turned to see his brother ,Sam, get out of the car and stretch with a tired look on his face. After sleeping for most of the ride Dean couldn't fathom how he could possibly look tired.

"Dean ?" said a soft women's voice which sounded very much like his own mother and it reminded him agian his purpose of coming back here. Coming back to Kansas.

Where he was born.

Where his mother died

and

where his father could be hiding.

* * *

**A/N: so here is the first chapter . I know it is very short and i promise the coming chapters wont be quite as short. hope you enjoyed it .Do tell me your thoughts.**

**Lots of Love**


End file.
